


The Reflection of the Winter Lights

by just_a_hungry_author



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Sad Kuroo Tetsurou, Sleepy Kuroo Tetsurou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, idk what else to tag this, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_hungry_author/pseuds/just_a_hungry_author
Summary: Kuroo has plans to make Kenma realize the beauty of Christmas, but a snow storm throws their plan off course.Now their roles are reversed, and it’sKenmatrying to makeKuroofeel better.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	The Reflection of the Winter Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This isn’t that great and it’s just a short drabble but I wanted to post it anyway. 
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve to those who celebrate, and I hope you enjoy the story!

Winter was too cold for Kenma. 

The chilled air nipped at his ears, cheeks, nose, and fingers as he walked to school, and it was so cold that Kenma didn't even pull out his phone. 

He just kept his eyes down at his feet as the thick snow crunched underneath his shoes, thinking about the new consoles that would be coming out at Christmas. 

"Winter is such a nice time of year." Kuroo said from next to Kenma. 

Kenma glared at the captain. 

_He_ had two hundred plus pounds of muscle keeping him warm. 

Hell, Kenma was wearing two extra layers under his clothes and Kuroo didn't even have a _scarf_. 

"It's the freezing time of year." Kenma mumbled. "It's too cold to go to school."

"I'm amazed that you're still cold under all those layers." Kuroo chuckled. "With your nose all red like that you look like Blitzen!" 

Kenma muffed a laugh into his gloves, and Kuroo looked down at him. "What?" 

"Wrong reindeer." 

"You know what," Kuroo continued, "You're right. Let's write to the school and tell them they need to cancel for all of December and January." 

"I wish." 

"Of course, we'd still need to leave the house for volleyball." 

Kenma looked up. "Why would they cancel school and not volleyball?" 

"Because volleyball is exercise, and exercise helps keep you warm." 

"You're an idiot." 

Kuroo chuckled, then stuck his hands in his pockets. "Besides the cold though, don't you think it's nice?" 

"What's nice about it?" Kenma huffed. "The floors are always all wet inside and the snow just turns to gray slush eventually." 

"Don't think about it that way." Kuroo pouted. "Think about the white fluffy snow, the colorful Christmas lights on every building, the time of giving and joy..." 

"People can be giving and joyful anytime of year." 

"You're not." 

Kenma punched Kuroo on the arm, momentarily sacrificing the warmth of his hands. 

Kuroo started laughing. "Alright, alright."

As they continued their walk to school, Kuroo came up with a plan. 

A plan to make Kenma like the Christmas season. 

Four times. 

Four times they'd had to reschedule their outing. 

The first cancellation happened when the entire Nekoma team had to stay late for extra conditioning as punishment for fighting (though to be fair, Yamamoto had been stopping a fellow classmate from being picked on, and the rest of the team were trying to break it up. The explanation didn't get them out of their punishment.) 

They didn't leave the school until nine that Friday and Kenma had been looking ready to collapse for hours. 

Kuroo himself couldn't deny that he really wanted to get home and go to bed, so he decided to reschedule for Saturday night. 

Unfortunately the overworking that they'd done the previous night took it's toll on Kenma, and he woke up extremely feverish and sick. 

Kuroo decided that they'd go the next night and spent the day taking care of Kenma, but the setter still hadn't been feeling great on Sunday. 

Now it was Friday again, and Kuroo was at his wit's end. 

"Kenma, I don't care what the universe throws at us." Kuroo said as they walked to the train station. "We are going tonight." 

Practice had ended rather early, so the pair was heading to Kenma's house in preparation for their outing. 

They'd be having dinner there and then head out around eight. 

Not the most complicated plan, but one that was apparently impossible to execute. 

"Can you tell me where we're going at least?" Kenma asked. 

"If I tell you then you might back out of it." 

"That doesn't bode well for you." 

"Well that's why I'm not telling you." 

Kenma and Kuroo climbed on the train together just as snow began to drift down from the sky. 

"It'll be fun." Kuroo said, settling down in his seat. 

"Yeah, sure." 

Apparently God didn't want to give these boys a break. 

Kuroo _had_ said he didn't care what the universe threw at them, but he wasn't aware that the universe was holding back three feet of snow and thirty five mile an hour winds. 

The three feet of snow piled on _top_ of the two feet that was already on the ground, making the roads unnavigable. 

Schools had already been closed for the following Monday, and a shelter-in-place advisory was running across every major news station.

Kuroo was staring out of the living room window at the immense blanket of white that was piling up. "I can't believe this." 

"It's winter, Kuroo." Kenma said as he built his town square in Animal Crossing. "Of course there's gonna be snow." 

"I just... I was excited to take you out today. I know you didn't really wanna go, but I thought maybe you'd end up liking it." 

Kenma frowned and looked up from his game.

"Kuroo..." 

"We canceled these plans four times now." Kuroo sighed. "Maybe it's just not meant to be." 

Kenma stood and walked over to the window.

There really _was_ a lot of snow out there. "So, where were you planning to take me?" 

"Just forget it."

"No, I wanna know." 

Kuroo sighed again. "I wanted to take you to see the Winter Lights Show." 

"That place you go every year with your family?" 

Kuroo nodded, not meeting Kenma's eye. "It's this super long pathway with the most amazing light displays. People's houses are so colorful, and there’s this incredible tunnel walk... God, Kenma, I wish you could see it." 

Kenma gave a solemn nod. 

He'd heard Kuroo talk about going to that show before, but not like this. 

Not this... passionately. 

"I just thought that taking you there would help you see how beautiful the Christmas season can be." Kuroo continued. "The colors and the joy that you feel, even around all those other people. Everyone's so happy and carefree at this time of year." 

And then Kuroo faded. "But I guess not."

"Hey, it's okay-"

"I'm going to bed." Kuroo interrupted, standing. "Sorry... I'll stop bothering you about it." 

Kenma wanted to say that Kuroo wasn't bothering him, but the older was out of the room before he could even open his mouth. 

Kenma sighed. 

Winter really did suck.

Kenma was running. 

He didn't know what he was running from, but his shoes felt heavier than normal. 

It felt like he was trudging through wet concrete, although he was fairly sure he was running through grass. 

He tripped but managed to get up and keep moving, though now it felt like his entire body was being weighed down. 

He didn't want to spare a glance at what he was running from, he just wanted to get away. 

But it kept getting closer. 

It was closing the gap between them, and soon it would-

Kenma bolted up in bed, breathing hard. 

Beads of sweat were rolling down the back of his neck and it took him a moment to realize where he was. 

Home. 

He was at home. 

With Kuroo. 

Because of the snow-

Kenma glanced down the side of his bed where Kuroo was curled up on his air mattress. 

His sleep was fitful, just like Kenma's had been, but not in a nightmare kind of way. 

The rooster-head was tossing and turning, but not frantically. 

Just... uncomfortably. 

Kenma sighed, then glanced outside. 

The snow was still falling, but it had slowed down considerably. 

Then, out of pure luck, he turned his head and managed to catch a glimpse of a sparkling light. 

Kenma furrowed his eyebrows, then smiled. 

Oh, this would be perfect. 

"Kuroo? Kuroo, wake up." 

Kuroo sat up, blinking blearily. "Kenma?"

"Kuroo." Kenma said again. 

"Kenma, are you okay?" 

"Come with me." 

"What?" 

"I need you to come with me."

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows. "You're not gonna tell me you're the ghost of Christmas past, are you?" 

Kenma smiled. 

Even when he was upset, Kuroo was still Kuroo. 

"No, but come on. It's important." 

Kuroo followed Kenma out of the room, rubbing at his eyes. 

"Have you been to sleep yet?" He asked. 

Kenma shrugged. 

"That's not an answer." 

"I slept for a little while." 

"How long is a little while?" 

"Kuroo-"

"Because I swear Kenma one hour is not enough-"

"Kuroo!" 

"What?" 

"Would you shut up and let _me_ be the one to take care of _you_ for once?" 

Kuroo frowned, but it melted away as he realized where he was standing. 

He hadn't noticed it before, but Kenma had led them up to the attic. 

The roof outside the attic windows was flat, and at the moment there was no snow covering it. 

Instead, a thick blanket lay on the ground, sitting next to a space heater. 

Kenma handed Kuroo his jacket before zipping up his own. 

"Kenma, what are you-?" 

"Just come on." 

Kenma climbed out of the window and motioned for Kuroo to sit down next to him. 

Kuroo did.

And now that they were outside, he could see it. 

Thousands of Christmas lights lit up the streets, all different colors and styles. 

The rainbow of colors was reflecting off of the snow, making it seem brighter out. 

The sky was clear now, and the stars were glistening as the snow flurried softly around them. 

Kuroo could even see the giant Christmas tree from the lights show he'd wanted to take Kenma to. 

"Kenma," Kuroo started. "This is amazing." 

"I've never been out here before, I didn't know you could see all this." Kenma replied. "I know it's not the same as the Winter Lights show, but-"

"You're right, it's not the same." 

Kuroo looked to Kenma. "It's a million times better." 

Kenma smiled and looked back out to the lights. 

Kuroo could see him shivering. 

"You're still cold, even with the space heater?" 

Kenma shrugged. "I'm fine." 

"Here," Kuroo said, pulling Kenma closer to him. "I'll keep you warm." 

Kenma relaxed into Kuroo's side, smiling. 

Winter really was a beautiful season.


End file.
